


I Might As Well Be The One

by Pattypixie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bible Study, Catholicism, M/M, Motorcycles, Religion, possibly to be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: Hux has always been a good catholic boy, but that horrible sinner, Kylo Ren just won't let him be. 
Written for the Jedifest exchange 2016Tumblr url: Kyluxanonymous





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly (okay a lot) inspired by "Only The Good Die Young" by Billy Joel

    Hux huffed and snapped his wrist to his chest to check his watch yet again. This was absolute lunacy. He had been standing at his bus stop for nearly 15 minutes and the bus had yet to get there. His hand wandered to the pocket of his khakis, where he thumbed the blood red rosary he had received from his mother. It was possible that he could walk to church, but he would still end up being late for study and would smell horrendous. Honestly, he wasn’t sure which was worse. Hux’s heart began to pound and he looked at his watch again. Study started in 10 minutes and even if the bus was just around the corner, he would be at least 5 minutes late. Hux was never late. Excuses started running through his head as he froze, his hands gripping the messenger bag strap that was slung over his shoulder. Was he actually considering skipping? Lord, forgive him.

A low rumbling caused Hux to look up, and the cause of it came around the corner. He frowned at the loud, monstrous motorcycle, and gritted his teeth at the rider. Hux had his reservations about many things, but he had absolutely no tolerance for sin. As for Kylo Ren, he was the most unapologetic, revolting sinner Hux knew, and he was inexplicably drawn to him. The cycle stopped in front of him and he looked away, turning his nose up at the leather clad biker.

    “Need a ride, sugar?” Kylo drawled, his full face helmet distorting his voice a bit.

    “Not from you,” Hux spat, his hands tightening around the strap on his bag.

“I know you’re running late,” Kylo’s smirk was evident in his voice. “Hop on and I can get you there in no time.”

Hux hated himself for even considering the offer. “I’d sooner get a piggyback ride from a Methodist.”

“Come on, Hux,” Kylo sighed. “It’s a five minute ride. Let me do this for you and I’ll keep out of your hair for the rest of the week.” Hux finally looked at Kylo and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll even let you…bless the bike or whatever if it cools your jets.”

“Only priests can bless objects,” Hux informed passively. He shifted his weight as he stared at the bike. One ride couldn’t damn him too much, and he could confess once he got to the chapel. God was the only thing that could save him now. “Fine. Just this once.”

    Kylo lifted his helmet up and off, revealing a mane of wavy black hair and an overzealous grin. “Here.” He held the helmet out to Hux. “I don’t have an extra with me, so you’ll have to wear mine.”

Hux’s lips twisted up in disgust as he gingerly took the helmet, handling it as if it was going to bite him. “This is extremely unsanitary.”

“You can shower in holy water when you get home,” Kylo sighed. Hux glared at him for a moment, then carefully put the helmet on. He wasn’t expecting to see as well as he did, the tinted glass actually helping his vision by blocking the glare from the sun. The other thing he wasn’t expecting was the scent. Hux was sure Kylo’s helmet would smell like smoke, leather, booze, and everything else horrible about him. Instead, it smelled like rose scented shampoo and mouthwash, and it completely took him off guard. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist and he looked over at Kylo.

    “Can you see alright?” The biker asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Hux breathed, still getting used to the pleasant scent. “Yes. I’m fine.” He let Kylo guide him to the side of the bike, then swung his leg over and sat, hands resting on his thighs.

“Grab hold of me,” Kylo mentioned.

“Excuse me?” Hux huffed, offended.

“Well, unless you wanna fly off the back of this thing, you have to hold onto me,” Kylo explained. “It’s for safety. Arms around my middle.” Hux scooted forward a bit on the bike and tentatively put his arms around Kylo’s torso, almost yelping when the biker grabbed both his wrists in one large hand. “Hold on, kid.” Kylo kicked the engine on and Hux instantly clung to him, plastered against his back.

“Father, who art in heaven…” Hux frantically whispered, closing his eyes and making the sign of the cross on Kylo’s chest as they took off. He could feel the biker chuckle and became instantly furious with himself. Why, in heaven’s name, had he thought this was a good idea? Damned public transit. They were definitely getting a strongly worded letter very soon. Hux kept his eyes closed as they traveled, fearing that he would get sick with how fast they were moving. He was certain that humans weren’t meant to move his fast. There was a weight in his pocket and he remembered his rosary, wishing he had the courage to retrieve it so he could hold it in his hands for comfort. As if he could read minds, Kylo grabbed one of Hux’s hands with his own and held it. Hux was surprised and infuriated with how much this comforted him, but couldn’t bring himself to pull away. After several minutes, he finally felt the bike come to a stop and breathed a sigh of relief.

    “We’re a block away, but you have about five minutes to run over there,” Kylo explained, as he reluctantly let go of Hux’s hand and watched him climb off the bike.

Hux pulled off Kylo’s helmet and shook his hair out a bit before handing it back. “I suppose thanks is in order.” He smoothed his hair back into place, then turned on his heel to walk toward the church. “Remember our deal, Ren. I expect to have a peaceful rest of the week.” Hux called over his shoulder, smirking. “God bless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a lot of fun and I'd like to continue this later.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at Kyluxanonymous


End file.
